Crazy For This Girl Tomorrow
by KawaiiDemons
Summary: Sesshoumaru vows to tell Kagome how he feels about her on their way to school one day...or give up altogether. No Longer a one shot.
1. Crazy For This GirlTomorrow

A/N: Okay. So after having a small cup of coffee, KD is back in the building! Yeah, so anyway, I've had writer's block for awhile so I decided to post this one shot I wrote way back in the day until I can continue my other fics. So enjoy!

Summary: After several years of failed attempts, Sesshoumaru vows to tell Kagome how he feels about her during their drive to school, or just give up. Songfic to 'Crazy for this Girl'.

"print" Talking

'_italics' _ Thoughts

**_bold italic _** Lyrics

Warning: This fic is from Sesshoumaru's POV.

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own anything, so please don't sue.

**Crazy For This Girl…Tomorrow**

I sat in my driveway for a long time holding the steering wheel with both hands and chewing on my bottom lip while figuring out what to do. All I could see was her face, my best female friend Kagome. It's not everyday that you would catch me like this; nervous over a female, but she was different. She had been there for me through thick and thin, she had broken through my layer of ice I had put up to keep others out.

I needed to tell her how I felt about her before I killed myself over it.

A banging on my door brings me back to reality. I find Inuyasha staring at me.

"What do you want puppy?"

"Hey asswipe, are you gonna move outta the driveway so I can get out or what?!"

I narrow my eyes at him.

"I mean, she's not gonna wait around forever, not even for a jerk like you!"

With that, I reach out and punch my younger brother through the open window, making him land on his ass. Satisfied with my results, I pull off to pick up Kagome.

When I pulled up in her driveway, she came right out. It seems as if she was waiting on me. My heart rate sped up at the sight of her; I felt like an idiot around her. That's a new one for me.

Her raven hair flowed like liquid around her creamy skin and her big blue eyes held a glow that never faded. Kagome's laugh was contagious; it danced on those beautiful plush lips of hers.

We had been best friends our whole high school life. Why she had chose me is and will always be a mystery to me. Why would such an angel want to be my friend? Nevertheless, here we are. BFF.

Whoa, how gay was that? Did I just say Best Friends Forever? Maybe she's becoming a bad influence on this Sesshoumaru. She's making me sound like a girl.

Said bad influence hops into my car through the open window because she knows how I hate that. As if this is Dukes of Hazard or something. I glare at her and she smiles.

"Hey Sesshou! How's your day going?"

"It was going perfect until you dove through my window and put your footprints on my leather."

She rolls her eyes playfully.

"Ah, relax you big ice cube! This is a Mustang!"

"Yes, not the car from Dukes of Hazard must I remind you."

"Live a little!"

"Why are you so happy today? You're making me sick to my stomach."

"Sesshou!"

She grabs my shoulders and my heart stops momentarily.

"It's almost Prom time!"

"So?"

"So?! That's the best part of school!"

"Yes, and now do you care to let go of my person so we may get to school?"

Letting me go, she turns her attention to the radio and finds a song she likes on XM Radio. Just my luck, 'Crazy for this Girl' comes on and I get nervous all over again. If I didn't tell her how I felt about her today…then I'd quit trying.

_**She rolls the window down**_

_**And she**_

_**Talks over the sound**_

She continues on with her banter about Prom as I drive through the busy streets of the city. Countless cars pass us by, sometimes drowning out what she's talking about.

_**Of the cars that pass us by**_

She laughs momentarily as a truck passes us, blowing its horn at a slow moving car.

"You are amused by the simplest things sometimes."

"I know, some things are just funny like that Sessh."

_**And I don't know why**_

She continues on as I stop at a red light. Glancing at her out of the corner of my eye, I reminisce about how we met.

It was the first day of school and we were in the 9th grade. We had most of our classes together, so I guess it's only natural that we became friends.

No scratch that. Actually, she stalked and chased me relentlessly until I gave in and befriended her. That baka.

_**But she's changed my mind**_

"Sesshoumaru?"

_**Would you look at her**_

I turn my full attention to her.

"What?"

_**She looks at me**_

"The light's green."

_**She's got me thinking about her constantly**_

Shaking my head clear of her, I pull off and try to focus on the road. The song starts to kick up my subconscious. That annoying thing again.

'_So…are you going to tell her or what?'_

_**But she don't know how I feel**_

'_No. Now go away.'_

'_Then how will she ever find out?'_

'_She'll find out when I tell her.'_

'_And have you set a date for this extravagant affair yet?'_

I growl mentally.

'_Look at her, so carefree…she doesn't even suspect anything.'_

_**And she carries on without a doubt**_

'_Good, that's how it should stay for now.'_

'_Hmmm…or maybe she has…and she's waiting on you to make the first move.'_

_**I wonder if she's figured out**_

"I want to wear silver to prom I think. Yeah, the same color as your hair. Or maybe I'll wear sapphire. I'm not sure yet, it depends on what color looks good on my date."

She turns to me and gasps.

'_She scares me with these sudden mood changes sometimes though.'_

'_So you've noticed.'_

_**I'm crazy for this girl**_

"Oh Sesshou, who are you going to prom with?"

Suddenly I want to say her name.

"I haven't decided."

'S_ay her name you baka!'_

'_Shut up!'_

Her eyes light up as she gets an idea. Oh no, this can't be good.

"Great! We're dates then!"

_**Yeah I'm crazy for this girl…**_

Even that didn't please my subconscious so it would shut up.

'_Good, now tell her that you love her.'_

'_I said shut up.'_

'_Well guess what? I'm about to make you have a flashback in the middle of traffic.'_

_**She was the one to hold me**_

A memory so vivid comes to me that I almost believe it's happening all over again.

_**The night**_

_**The sky fell down**_

My parents were arguing in the study and I knew their marriage would end after that. My mother wanted to take me with her, but my father wanted to keep me with him. It seems that my father had gotten another woman pregnant years ago and he wanted to marry her now. He even wanted to move her and my half brother Inuyasha in with us.

Kagome wouldn't leave me that night no matter what I told her. She refused to believe that I would be alright. And truth be told, I was and still am glad to this day that she didn't leave me alone when I needed her.

_**And what was I thinking when**_

_**The world didn't end**_

And as my new stepfamily moved in, things didn't seem all that bad anymore. I mean, Inuyasha is annoying and all, but that's how little brothers are. And my new stepmother Izoya was involved in my life more than my real mother ever was. Where as my mother never cared too much for the girl next to me, Izoya saw right through my façade and supported my Kagome infatuation.

_**Why didn't I know what I know now**_

My Kagome infatuation. This Sesshoumaru is one low step away from stalker status. How the hell can I stalk my best friend? The flashback vanished as I realized something.

_**Would you look at her**_

_**She looks at me**_

The school was less than five minutes away and I was still no closer to telling her I loved her. I had to tell her today. This is ridiculous.

_**She's got me thinking about her constantly**_

_**But she don't know how I feel**_

Stopping at another red light, I turn to her.

"Kagome…"

"Yeah?"

_**And she carries on without a doubt**_

All of a sudden, my throat goes dry and the words get caught up.

"What is it Sesshou? Are you alright?"

I can only nod as I try to force the words out.

"Kagome I want you to…"

**_I wonder if she'll figure out_**

She gives me her full attention.

"Want me to what?"

'_I want you to know that this Sesshoumaru is crazy for you.'_

_**I'm crazy for this girl**_

"I want you to put your seatbelt on."

She looks slightly deflated.

"Oh."

She pulls it on and her cheery demeanor returns as she talks about prom again.

'_I want you to put your seatbelt on?! You baka!'_

'_Shut up.'_

_**Yeah I'm crazy for this girl…**_

I pull into the school's parking lot and instead of jumping out like she usually does, she sits glued in her seat.

"Hey Sesshoumaru…?"

I turn to her and see her serious face.

_**Right now**_

_**Face to face**_

"Is there something on your mind?"

'_Yes.'_

"No."

"Are you sure? We're best friends, so you don't have to be scared to ever talk to me about anything."

_**All my fears**_

_**Pushed aside**_

And as she said that, all my nervousness disappeared, replaced by determination. I wanted her to know.

_**And right now**_

_**I'm ready to spend the rest of my life**_

I heard her gasp as I leaned towards her, intent on tasting her lips. Before I could, I heard her friend Sango call out to her, making me detour and whisper in her ear.

_**With you**_

"Get out my car baka."

Giggling, she jumps out and runs over to Sango, leaving me alone with my wildly beating heart. I get out just as my friend Kouga comes over to me. Crossing his arms over his chest, he smirks at me watching her.

"So I take it today wasn't the day huh?"

_**Would you look at her**_

_**She looks at me**_

She turns to me and waves, yelling about us being late if we didn't come along.

"Almost."

_**She's got me thinking about her constantly**_

"I'd never thought I'd see the day that the great and powerful Sesshoumaru would fall for a simple girl like Kag."

_**But she don't know how I feel**_

_**And she carries on without a doubt**_

"For now Kouga, I'll take my time and keep her in the dark. Tomorrow's another day."

Her hair spins about idly, carried by the breeze and I can only smile at the sight.

_**I wonder if she's figured out**_

"Do you think she even suspects anything? When are you gonna tell her?

_**I'm crazy for this girl**_

Still smiling, I reply.

I'll tell her…tomorrow.

_**I'm crazy for this girl…**_


	2. When I See YouToday

A/N: Okay. So after multiple death threats and rather scary emails, I decided to continue this fic. Yes, this will be turned into a multi-chapter songfic. As you can tell, I love to write those.

Summary: After the drive to school days later. Sesshoumaru reflects on his day. Songfic to 'When I See You' by Fantasia.

"print" Talking

'_italics' _ Thoughts

_**bold italic **_ Lyrics

Warning: This fic is from Sesshoumaru's POV. He talks to himself a lot in this chapter.

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own anything, so please don't sue.

**When I See You…Today**

I stepped into my room after my extra long shower. Tossing the towel away from my wet head, I grab the remote for my radio and hit the power button. There's a slow song playing and the beat makes me feel…different.

'_Awl, it's a slow song…how cute.'_

'_Shut up.'_

Shaking it off, I pick up the picture of Kagome that I received earlier from her. She had just gotten her senior pictures back and she gave me first pick of the litter.

'_Litter? Ooh, she would NOT like that name.'_

'_I said shut up.'_

'_Okay, you've got control when you're wake…but wait until you fall asleep.'_

Smirking to myself, I put the picture in the corner of my mirror, but stop when the words from the song sink in…

_**I put your picture on my mirror,**_

The rest of the song plays through and my eyes widen in shock. This song fit us perfectly. Grabbing my silver iPod Touch from my nightstand, I plug it into my computer and log into the iTunes store.

"Fantasia Barrino…'When I See you'…"

In no time, it pops up and I download it to my iPod. Easy.

'_Are you really about to listen to 'that' song?'_

'_Why? Does it bother you?'_

'_Yes. A lot. Very.'_

'_Then yes, all night, on repeat.'_

'_You son of--'_

'_I already know that.'_

'_Okay, but remember how you thought that Kagome was making you gay because you said BFF? Well, this certainly qualifies you as such.'_

Taking the small device with me, I climb into bed and place the buds in my ears after clicking off the lights. It doesn't take long to drift into a peaceful slumber where I can dream.

I drove to school without my best friend today. No constant Kagome talk to cut the silence. She had gone on ahead with Sango. So instead, I was stuck with an annoyed dark haired male named Kouga.

Mind you, Kouga and I were best friends, so he wasn't the problem. It was the two idiots in the backseat. Inuyasha and Bankotsu. Just like I had a younger half brother, so did Kouga. His came in the form of a highly competitive, charismatic, blue eyed know it all named Bankotsu.

_**I put your picture on my mirror,**_

Rolling my eyes, they land on the picture of me and Kagome hugging hanging from my rear view mirror. Well…she was hugging; I was more like gagging for air from the pressure. Kouga looks at me.

"Hey Sess, what happened to Kagome?"

_**Start to blush when somebody says your name**_

My throat goes dry as my cheeks heat up.

'_Kami Sama! Are you blushing?!'_

"She went with Sango today."

_**In my stomach there's a pain**_

"Hm, that's odd. Hey, pull over."

I pull over and after a quick fight, we're back on the road again. Kouga and I smirk evilly as we watch the forms of Inuyasha and Bankotsu get smaller and smaller in my mirror. Inuyasha shakes his fist at me.

"Hey! Get back here! You can't put us out the car your asshole!"

"How are we supposed to get to school you jackass?!"

Kouga sighs.

"Much better."

I sat in History class and watched as Kagome did her work unknowingly. She was beautiful and I wanted to tell her how I felt so bad.

'_You do know that this is stalking…right?'_

'_Shut up.'_

I divert my eyes when she turns my way.

_**See you walk in my direction I go the other way**_

'_Stalker.'_

'_What the hell? I can usually face her. Why can't I today?'_

'_Because you're a--'_

The bell rings and I gather my things. She comes over to me.

"Hey Sesshou, how was your weekend?"

"I…it was fine. I mean, well…I…"

I stop talking as she smiles.

_**I start to stutter when I speak**_

'_Kami, did you just stutter?! I have to file this away in your long term memory under B for BLACKMAIL!'_

"Are you alright?"

I just nod.

"Good. Well come on, let's walk to class together."

Looping her arm through mine, she pulls me along.

"There's a game today, right?"

I just nod.

"Great, then I'll be there, BFF."

With that, she takes her seat in our Math class, which happens to be right next to mine.

'_BFF? What is it with her and that term?'_

'_Shut up.'_

The game was a blur to me. I only saw Kagome in the stands, even though the stands were packed. I sat in my uniform on the bench afterwards while pondering my best friend. As if by magic, she appears in front of me.

"Hey, nice game."

'_How does she do that?!'_

'_No idea.'_

"Thank you."

_**Try to stand but my knees go weak**_

I try to stand, but my legs get weak so I sit back down and sigh.

"Sess, are you alright?"

_**What's happening to me**_

_**In the dark can you tell me what it means**_

'_Do legs feeling like jelly count as alright?'_

"I'm fine, just tired. Come…"

I stand successfully this time.

"Let's get home."

_**I lay my head on my pillow**_

As I lay in my bed that night, I thought about Kagome. I was so close to telling her how I felt that day in my car. So close.

_**Staring out the window**_

Laying back into the pillows, I turn and stare out the window. The stars shine brightly as I get a foolish idea.

'_Oh no, hell no…'_

"I wish Kagome knew how I felt about her."

_**Wish on a star for a sign**_

_**It's the reason why**_

'_So…we're sinking to wishing on stars now? Okay. Wish for a million yen while you're out there in space you dolt! I'm storing this memory under…oh no, I can't find a place to put it!'_

'_Shut it!'_

'_Because you're losing your damn mind!'_

As my subconscious ranted on about me going crazy, I thought about the past. My past with Kagome.

_**You're always on my mind**_

_**When you come around I'm shy**_

She's always on my mind and I can't understand it. I mean, why her? Of all the girls I could have in this world, I love her. Why? She makes me shy away from some of the simplest things in life and I don't know why.

_**When I see you, when I see you**_

_**Never know when you might walk by**_

_**So I gotta be right on time**_

Even though she's my best friend, she made me step my game up. I'm constantly waiting in the school hallways when we're not together just to see her. In our four years of friendship, I've realized that seeing her makes my day bearable.

_**When I see you when I see you**_

How lame am I?

'_Very.'_

'_Shut up.'_

_**I scribble X and O's in my notebook**_

_**Checking how my hair and nails look**_

I feel myself zoning while in class, but I can't help it. Little doodles of us line the pages of my notebook as I imagine what could be. Her long raven hair mixed with my silver tresses, her dainty hands on my chest, her plush lips on mine…

_**I feel myself in the zone**_

I remember when she first started calling me, I avoided her for days. As a matter of fact, I don't even recall how she got my number.

'_Courtesy her grade A stalking skills…'_

_**I get nervous when you call**_

_**So I say i'm not home**_

In all honesty, I was too nervous to talk to her, so I told my parents to tell her that I wasn't home. As we can all see, that didn't work.

_**I see your face when I hear my favorite song**_

She started showing up at my house.

_**Should I send an email at home**_

_**You're the number 1 topic on the phone,**_

_**I wonder if you know or do you have a clue**_

I was in the computer lab at school during my tenth year when Kouga caught me sending an email to her. Too embarrassed to hit the send button, I deleted it instead. He thought I was being a…

'_Bitch'_

A bitch for not sending it, but oh well.

So from then on, Kouga knew and he never let the subject die. Though he threw out 'subtle' hints, she never caught on…

'_Or did she?'_

_**I lay my head on my pillow**_

_**You got me staring out the window**_

_**Wish on a star for a sign**_

Every night, I end up back in my room, no closer to telling my best friend that I loved her. I'm always planning things out, so calm and collected. The untouchable Sesshoumaru. The perfect student and son. I had an answer for everything.

Except Kagome.

_**What's the reason why yeah...**_

_**You're always on my mind**_

_**When you come around I'm shy**_

_**When I see you, when I see you**_

I waited what seemed like forever for the girl of my dreams to come to her locker. Today was it. Today was the day. No more arguing with myself over this stupid notion. Today Kagome would know exactly how I felt and there was nothing that could stop me.

_**Never know when you might walk by**_

_**So I gotta be right on time**_

The bell rings and she walks towards me. This was it. She smiles at me.

_**When I see you when I see you**_

"Hey Sesshou, what are you doing out here so early?"

"Kagome…"

_**Something now is taking over me,**_

She gasps as I grab her by the hand and pull her against me.

"Sesshoumaru…"

And I know she can feel my heart beating a thousand miles a minute, but she doesn't pull away. My 6'5" frame encased her smaller 5'4" one and it felt right. It felt perfect.

"I love you Kagome."

_**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**I'm not going run I'm**_

_**Just go to stand here and see yeah**_

She relaxes in my arms and sighs as her arms wrap around me.

"I love you too Sesshoumaru."

_**Ooooo**_

_**Yeah**_

And then the students broke out into a song.

'_What the hell?'_

_**You're always on my mind**_

_**When you come around I'm shy**_

I woke up panting and sweating as I look around my dark room. I was dreaming…the whole thing.

Looking down at my iPod, the song is still playing on repeat.

_**When I see you, when I see you**_

_**Never know when you might walk by**_

_**So I gotta be right on time**_

_**When I see you when I see you**_

Pulling the plugs from my ears, I quickly toss the small device on the other side of the room. The damn thing had made me dream all of that. The Apple Corporation would be getting a letter from one angry consumer very soon. Shaking my fist at it, I fume.

"Damn you iPod!"

'_Damn the iPod? Damn you, you baka. You're the one having a dream like this is High School Musical or something.'_

Sighing in frustration, I fall back into my pillows and close my eyes.

"Shut up."

Even though I couldn't hear it, my iPod was still playing, like it hadn't a care in the world.

_**You're always on my mind**_

_**When you come around I'm shy**_

_**When I see you, when I see you**_

_**Never know when you might walk by**_

_**So I gotta be right on time**_

_**When I see you when I see you**_


	3. Carwash

Summary: A day after the iPod Dream Sequence; the local carwash hosts the schools annual Junior-Senior Carwash Day. Sonfic to _Rose Royce'_s song _**Carwash**_.

"print" Talking

'_italics' _Thoughts

_**bold italic **_Lyrics

Warning: This fic is from Sesshoumaru's POV. He talks to himself a lot in this chapter.

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own anything, so please don't sue.

**Carwash**

I stood in the mirror looking at my attire for a long time before anyone noticed that I wasn't moving. Kouga was the first to speak from lounging on my bed while listening to my dreaded iPod.

"Yo Sess man, why the long face?! Dude you look fine!"

"This Sesshoumaru does not look fine."

_'Why is he yelling?'_

_'Because he's listening to that damn iPod. I could've sworn I threw it out the window after last night.'_

I look over my shoulder at him and frown.

"Where did you find my iPod at?"

"What this?! Oh I found it outside on the lawn! You should be more careful with this stuff!"

I watch with narrowed eyes as he bobs his head to some random tune.

_'Idiot.'_

Kagome comes over to me and smiles. At that moment, my heart speeds up and I feel my cheeks heating up again. Damn this woman!

_'Awl, look, you're blushing again. How cute is that?'_

_'Shut it or die.'_

_'Die? I can't die. If I die, so do you, I'm YOUR conscience, remember? Baka.'_

_'Grrrr...'_

_'Grrrr to you too you jerk.'_

"Sesshoumaru I think you look fine. As a matter of fact, I think you're the best dressed of us all."

Kouga scoffs from his seat.

"Fat chance!"

_'Okay and...why are we friends with him again?'_

_'His mother makes delicious fried chicken.'_

_'Ohhh...yeah. That's right. Never mind.'_

Looking down at my attire I sigh. I guess I could live with my outfit if Kagome liked it that much. I'd endure it for her. Sango finally pulls her attention away from my computer and turns to us with a wicked smirk.

_'That can't be a good look.'_

_'It never is. Trust me.'_

"Hey you guys, I just made the perfect playlist for our carwash today. Kouga, hand me that iPod?"

_'Told you.'_

We pulled up at the local carwash and got out, meeting up with a bunch of other Seniors already there. Today was our annual Junior-Senior Carwash Day to raise money for both classes. My ears ring when I hear the loud and obnoxious laughter of my younger brother and his friends.

"Oi! What the FUCK is that!"

_'Do not kill him. Do not kill him.'_

_'Go ahead. Kill him. I swear I won't make you tell anybody. Especially Kagome.'_

"Are you seriously gonna wear THAT?! Kami sama, I knew I shoulda brought my camera!"

Bankotsu points at my shirt while he laughs reading it out loud.

"Seniors Rock."

Inuyasha holds his stomach in an attempt to curb his laughter. Although it is unsuccessful, he manages to speak.

"Seniors...Rock. And there's...a picture...of a...of a...Kami sama...of a caveman...with a...fucking...ROCK! Oh...oh! I get it! Cavemen...so old...considered...seniors...and used...to...use...rocks for...EVERYTHING!"

Both he and Bank fall to the ground laughing.

_'I could kill them both. I highly doubt Kouga would care about his younger sibling.'_

_'Agreed.'_

Before I can get to them, a stream of water cuts their laughter short by hitting them directly in the face. Looking over my shoulder, I smirk when I see Kagome holding a hose.

"Oi! What was that for?!"

"Leave him alone! Seniors do rock!"

Everyone laughs as she flips them off in the traditional senior way.

_'That's my girl. Ah, what a feisty one that Kagome. You should marry her.'_

_'I will.'_

_'...huh?'_

_'Nothing...'_

_'Must remember that one...'_

Sango grabs some buckets and sponges as cars start to pull up.

"Come on you guys, let's get started! We have customers!"

Leaning over, she hits play on the iPod deck and everyone starts dancing and washing cars. What better song to wash a car to than Carwash itself?

_**Woo**_

I watch as Kagome wets a car, getting it ready for soap. That's when I noticed that she was wearing shorts and a bikini top.

_'...Have you ever noticed...how well your girlfriend fills out her tops?'_

_'...Yes...'_

_'When did she get such gianormous--'_

"Sess!"

Snapping my head away from Kagome's breasts, I look up at her face and say the first thing I can think of.

_**  
You might not ever get rich**_

"Huh?"

_'Huh? Since when did you start saying such unintelligent words as, huh?'_

_'Shut up, you're the reason I'm in trouble now!'_

"Sesshoumaru are you even listening to me?!"

Sighing, I shake my head.

"No, I apologize. What were you saying Kagome?"

_**But let me tell ya it's better that diggin' a ditch.**_

She throws a rag at me.

"I said get to work!"

_'She's Bossy! You know, that one song by Kelis? Yeah, that should be her theme song.'_

_'Hn, manual labor. How degrading.'_

_**There ain't no tellin' who ya might meet. .**_

And that's when it got worse.

Not even minutes after we started, a 2008 gold Dodge Charger with silver trim pulled up in the lot. Only one person had a car like that. Only one person would try to interfere with my life.

"How's the carwash getting along kids?"

"Oi! Hey dad!"

I roll my eyes as he greats Inuyasha in a similar fashion.

_'What...the hell is he doing here?'_

_'To embarrass his eldest son of course.'_

_**A movie star or may be even an Indian Chief.**_

To add to my displeasure, another car pulled up, this one a 2008 sky blue Ford Mustang. Kouga stops in his tracks as the man gets out and takes a look around.

"Oh hell no..."

I smirk as the man waves at Kouga from behind dark shades.

"Yo, Kouga, Bank! I came to get my car washed!"

"Awl dad! Go home!"__

_**(Workin' at the) car wash.**_

Looks like I'm not the only one who would be embarrassed today.

_**Workin' at the car wash yeah!**_

I watch with narrowed eyes as my father comes over to hug Kagome and makes innuendos about our friendship.

"So, are you two dating yet?"

My hand slips in the suds and I slide against the car, falling back on my butt. Luckily, no one saw my slip up, so I recover quickly.

_'Wow...you are becoming a klutz...'_

_'Grrr...'_

"I mean, is this as close as I'll get to you two doing manual labor together? When can I expect some grandkids? I won't live forever you know!"

_'Keep talking and you won't live to see tomorrow.'_

Kagome's cheeks turn a bright red as she looks down.

"Sess and I aren't like that. We're just friends."

_**Come on and sing it with me car wash.**_

Hearing those words directly from her mouth crushed my heart a bit, but my father counters her with a smile.

"Nonsense! One day, you two will stop this foolish game of cat and mouse and get together! Make some babies!"

"Father!"

_**Get with the feelin' y'all car wash yeah.**_

"Yo! Shiro Taisho you old bag of bolts, get over here!"

My father merely chuckles at the blatant lack of respect he just received from Kouga's father.

"Kito you old fool! How's the old woman?!"

Both fathers walk over to the waiting area and have a seat while we wash their cars.__

_**Come summer the work gets kind a hard**_

"This day cannot get any worse."

Just then Kagome splashes a bucket of water on me by 'mistake' and my father jumps up.

_**This ain't no place to be if ya planned on being a star.**_

"Quick! Quick! Get the camera!"

Kagome runs over to me.

"Oh Kami, I'm so sorry Sesshou! Please forgive me! The bucket slipped!"

_'You were saying? And I think your father is taking pictures...for MySpace.'_

_'Don't be stupid, he doesn't have a MySpace account.'_

"These are getting posted on my MySpace page son! You and your girlfriend having a water fight!"

I sweatdrop.

_'He does have a MySpace account.'_

_'Told you.'_

Kagome turns to my father with a smile.

_**Let me tell you it's always cool**_

"Papa Shiro, you have a MySpace page?"

He beams.

"Why yes, yes I do. Inuyasha showed me how to make one. I have over 1,000 friends too."

Kouga's father waves his hands while jumping up and down behind my father.

"Ooh! Ooh! I have one too! Add me!"

He stops to think.

"But only as a top friend."

"We have a Facebook page, MyYearbook, Friendster, Yahoo360..."

_**And the boss don't mind sometimes if ya act a fool.  
**_

While they have my best friend preoccupied, I take my chance to get her back for that last mishap. Stepping on her hose, it stops the water from flowing.

"Kagome..."

She turns to me and I nod down at her hose.

"Awl, what happened?"

She looks directly into the nozzle.

_'Just a little closer...NOW!'_

Removing my foot, I let the water spray her all over the face and chest area. She screams and I can't help but to laugh this time. As soon as I see she's not laughing, I take two steps back. She takes two forward.

_'What are you running for? You're like 6'3" while she's only 5'6". You can't seriously be scared of her?'_

_'Look at her face...'_

_'...RUN!'_

_**At the car wash  
Talkin' about the car wash yeah!**_

I ran through several students and cars trying to get away from her, but somehow, she kept up with me. I heard my father and others cheering me on in the background, making my cheeks heat up again.

"Come on boy! Let her catch you! We want grandkids!"

"It's never nice to run away from your girlfriend Sesshoumaru!"

_**Come on and sing it for me car wash.  
Car wash yeah!**_

_'See everyone knows that you two are dating. So why not?'_

_'This isn't the best time for a conversation.'_

_'Then how about a flashback?'_

_'Don't you dare!'_

Another flashback hits me and I feel as if I'm there. It was of the first Christmas we spent together at my house. It was our Sophomore year. Kagome was standing in the living room doorway admiring the tree when I came upon her. She had a small gift in her hand and a deep blush on her cheeks.

"Kagome..."

She shoves the gift my way.

"This is for you Sesshou. Merry Christmas."

Taking it from her, I hear a deep chuckle behind me. Turning around, I see my father and stepmother standing there smiling.

"That's so cute. Like father like son, hmm?"

"What, may I ask is so cute mother?"

"Look up."

I look up and sure enough, there's a piece of mistletoe hanging over our heads. Which meant...my eyes widen in realization...

"You two have to kiss."

Looking back down at Kagome, I see the shyness in her eyes.

"It's okay Sess, you don't have to. It's just a silly tradition."

But I wanted to. Leaning down, her eyes widen in surprise when our lips meet in a tender kiss. Of course, my father spoils the moment.

"Don't forget to use tongue!"

"Shiro!"__

_**(Work and work) Well those cars never seem to stop comin'.**_

My flashback ends as Kagome jumps onto my back and starts to choke me.

_**(Work and work) Keep those rags and machines hummin'**_

"You big jerk! You did that on purpose!"

_**(Work and work) my fingers to the bone**_

I think quickly and say something that I know will remove her from my person.

"Kagome...if you don't stop choking me...who will escort you to the prom?"

_'And take you as their wife you crazy nut?! Yeesh!'_

_**(Work) at five I can't wait 'til it's time to go home**_

It seems to have worked since she lets me go, but she stays on my back.

"Get off."

_'This is probably how she does it.'_

_'When did my conscience become such a hentai?'_

_'When she walked into our lives. All Kagome, all the time.'_

"No."

"I said get off me."

"And I said no. Carry me back to the car we were working on."

_**Hey, get your car washed today.**_

Sighing because I know I'm defeated, I carry her back to our car. Everyone stops to hoot and catcall at us as we make our way back. Sango winks at us and leans over to tell Kouga something. Inuyasha cuts through all of the excitement.

_**Fill up and you don't have to pay.  
Come on and give us a play.**_

"Oi! You two are wasting time playing around! We're out here to make money! Not play around!"

_**Get a wash right away.**_

All at the same time, everyone snaps him with their wet rags, laughing.

"Itai!"__

_**Car wash talkin' about the car wash yeah!**_

I let Kagome down and she gets back to work. Stopping for a moment to watch the water fight that is ensuing around us, we share a playful smirk and then join in.

_**Woo car wash**_

Never mind that there was a line of cars waiting. Today was going to be the day that I told Kagome I love her. Well...after the fight that is...__

_**Those cars never seems to stop comin'  
Well  
I say  
Keep those rags and machines hummin'**_


	4. Hearltess

Summary: Sesshoumaru recaps his day at the carwash where his plans to tell Kagome the truth go awry. Songfic to '_**Heartless**_' by Kanye West.

"print" = Talking

'_italics' =_ Thoughts

_**bold italic =**_ Lyrics

**xxx** = Separates the past from present

Warning: This fic is from Sesshoumaru's POV. He talks to himself a lot in this chapter.

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own anything, so please don't sue.

**Heartless**

I stood in the mirror for several hours that night, recapping the events of the day. The radio played one song on repeat, '_**Heartless**_', by Kanye West. Everything seemed to be so perfect earlier. I was more than ready to tell Kagome how I felt.

My eyes were blank as I continually stared at them; I seemed almost emotionless. Even though it was 3am, I still held the cell phone to my ear in a near death grip while my cousin babbled away, unaware of my current state.

'_I can't believe he did that to me…IS doing this to me! I can just kill that bastard cousin of mine! And they call me heartless!?'_

_**In the night, I hear them talk the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless**_

_**Heartless, heartless, heartless**_

"So Sesshoumaru, did you notice how much your little friend Kagome seemed to be into me?"

_**How could you be so heartless?**_

_**Heartless, heartless, heartless  
Oh, how could you be so heartless?**_

My dull eyes seem to flicker as the events from earlier play out in my head again. It had to be the 5th time in less than 10 minutes…

**xxx**

I was getting a little annoyed that my father was still here. The carwash was over, so why doesn't he go home?

'_Because he loves to annoy you, duh.'_

'_Do not state the obvious.'_

I could only watch and listen angrily as my father made not so discreet innuendos with Kouga's father. Kagome, on the other hand, was quite amused by the antics of both older men, even playing along.

'_Ooh, she likes to role play. Why don't you give her a role to play?'_

'_Why don't you shut the hell up?'_

'_Touchy…'_

"So Kagome dear, how many grandchildren will you and my oldest knucklehead offspring be providing me with? I need to update my status on Facebook."

'_Just wait til I find this Facebook account of his…I will delete that page…'_

'_Phft. Quiet you knucklehead offspring you! Let's hear her answer!'_

Kouga's father smirks and I pale. Everything that ever came out of Kita Wolf's mouth was always something ridiculous. Always.

"Yeah, should we be buying bulks of diapers from Sam's Club or just a few packs from Walmart? Are we talking dozens here or just two?"

"Well I'm a member of Costco too just in case we buy out all the diapers at Sam's."

Kouga starts laughing at my embarrassed face while holding his stomach.

'_He is now on my death list.'_

'_No, remember…fried chicken?'_

Finally, Kagome answers.

"Well it depends on however Sesshoumaru wants. I'm game for as many as he wants."

'_Is she serious?'_

'_Of course not.'_

'_Find out.'_

"That's freakin' awesome!"

Both Kouga and I sweatdrop. Sometimes our fathers sounded just like kids in grown men bodies. While we were preoccupied with that, I hadn't even noticed that Inuyasha and Bankotsu had pulled Kagome aside to meet someone. Kouga finally points it out to me.

"Look."

_**  
How could you be so cold as the winter wind when it breeze yo**_

I turn and see Kagome talking to another silver haired male with golden eyes. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that she was laughing and touching his shoulder as if they were just that close. The other problem was that it was my cousin, Youko, the biggest flirt in my family.

'_Why is she talking to him?'_

'_What is he doing here?'_

_**  
Just remember that you talking to me yo**_

'_She is our girl! You need to stop this, now!'_

_**  
You need to watch the way you talking to me yo**_

'_Shut up and let me think. I can handle this. Besides, maybe they know each other. She can have male friends. She's not even my girlfriend.'_

'_This is YOUKO we're talking about! He will move in on her! Stop him!'_

_**  
I mean after all the things that we been through  
I mean after all the things we got into**_

'_You've been sitting idle while she's been waiting on you to say something and now you're going to let your cousin steal her just like that? You two are made for each other!'_

_**  
Ayo, I know there are some things that you aint told me**_

'_It's not like she's going to fall for his lies. I have nothing to worry about if she likes me as much as you seem to think.'_

_**  
Ayo, I did some things but that's the old me**_

Kouga smirks and crosses his arms.

"Huh, looks like your hesitation is coming back to bite you in the ass Sesshoumaru. Looks as if she kinda likes him."

"Impossible."

"Is it really?"

_**  
And now you wanna get me back and you gon show me**_

"I think they just exchanged numbers."

'_She's getting back at you for not stepping up. You're going to lose her and you could give a fuck-less…'_

_**  
So you walk around like you don't know me**_

'_It's like you don't even exist to her anymore. She hasn't even looked your way once.'_

_**  
You got a new friend, well I got homies**_

'_Then that is no concern of mine.'_

Turning on my heel, I continue to put away buckets and rags left over from the carwash. Kouga grabs my arm to stop me.

"Are you seriously just gonna let this happen?"

"She has made her choice and it is not this Sesshoumaru."

_**  
But in the end it's still so lonely**_

I walk pass them to my car, but not before I catch a snide smirk my cousin throws me.

'_Bastard.'_

'_Yes, he is.'_

'_I'm talking about you, you jerkwad!'__****_

In the night, I hear them talk the coldest story ever told

I heard countless people talking about what was happening and tried my best to block it out. Even our parents were confused at my actions.

_**  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless**_

_**Heartless, heartless, heartless**_

Getting in my car, I start it up and pull off, intent on getting as far away from here as possible. Even though my face was passive, it was still hurting to even think about what just happened.

_**  
How could you be so heartless?**_

_**Heartless, heartless, heartless**_

I thought that she was mine, but that's was I get for simply assuming. All these years I had played around and this is what I got. That's when I notice my conscience isn't saying anything.

'_Oh and where are you now?'_

'_Shut up. I'm not talking to you anymore.'_

Shrugging to myself, I turn on the radio and catch a song already in play. The lyrics are perfect for this situation.

_**  
Oh, how could you be so heartless?**_

"My own cousin? How could you be so heartless Kagome?"_****_

How could you be so Dr. Evil?

I sat up in my room for the rest of the day thinking about what happened. Kouga came over with Sango to give me the latest update on Kagome and Youko. For some reason, it made me mad. Mad as hell.

_**  
You bringing out a side of me that I don't know**_

I never got mad like this. I never threw things. I never cried. _**NEVER**_.

_**  
I decided we weren't gon speak so**_

I didn't want to speak to her at all. I was too busy feeling sorry for myself that I ignored her calls. She should be talking to _him_ anyway. Not me.

_**  
Why we up 3 A.M. on the phone?**_

When 3am rolled around, I found myself still awake, surfing the iTunes store again. I wanted that song I heard on the radio for my iPod. Yes that dreaded iPod.

"Heartless…by Kanye West…"

My phone rang again as I put the song on repeat and move to the mirror. I looked terrible. Touching the screen on my phone, I answer it finally.

'_About damn time.'_

'_I thought you weren't talking to me?'_

'_Shut up.'_

_**  
Why though she be so mad at me for?**_

"Yes Kagome?"

"Sesshoumaru Taisho! Where have you been? Why haven't you been answering the phone?!"

_**  
Homie I don't know she's hot and cold**_

I shrug even though I know she can't see it.

"I was busy."

'_Liar.'_

"You had me worried sick! I thought something had happened to you!"

_**  
I won't stop wont mess my groove up  
Cause I already know how this thing go**_

"No."

She pauses for a minute and then sighs.

"I'm sorry. Are you mad at me now? Because of Youko?"

_**  
You run and tell your friends that you're leaving me  
They say that they don't see what you see in me  
You wait a couple months then you gon see  
You'll never find nobody better than me**_

'_Tell her the truth!'_

"No."_****_

In the night, I hear them talk the coldest story ever told

"I wanted to know what kind of person he is. He asked me out and I didn't want to say yes, just in case…in case he's a bad person."

_**  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless**_

_**Heartless, heartless, heartless**_

I don't even blink as I look at myself.

'_She's asking us to tell her about Youko? Tell her! Tell her he's a conniving, playboy bastard!'_

_**  
How could you be so heartless?**_

_**Heartless, heartless, heartless**_

"I won't go out with him unless you say it's okay. If you say no, then I won't."

'_She wants you to stop her you baka!'_

_**  
Oh, how could you be so heartless?**_

"Kagome…go out with him."_****_

Talking talking talking talk

'_What?!'_

'_I can't…I want to stop her, but I can't. She doesn't want me.'_

_**  
Baby lets just knock it off**_

"Are you sure? You don't sound so sure. I don't want to get hurt. Will he hurt me?"

'_Yes!'_

"I don't know."

_**  
They don't know what we been through  
They don't know about me and you**_

'_Why are you doing this? What has she done that's so wrong that you're lying to her? She wants you to stop her! What kind of friend are you?'_

'_You don't understand…if I love someone…I must let them go…correct?'_

'…'

"Okay…well…I'm gonna go ahead to bed. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Hai."

We hang up and not even 10 seconds later does it ring again. To my surprise, it's Youko. I answer.

_**So I got something new to see**_

"Sesshoumaru, why didn't you tell me that your best friend was such a sexy little thing? So how many times have you bedded her?"

_**  
And you just gon be keep hating me**_

My eyes narrow as I take his words in.

'_You have to defend her honor! Don't let him talk about her like that!'_

_**  
And we just gon be enemies**_

"You will not touch Kagome and neither will you speak of her in such a manner."

Youko chuckles.

_**  
I know you can't believe  
I could just leave it wrong**_

"Oh won't I? And just how pray tell do you intend on stopping me?"

_**  
And you can't make it right**_

"I'll have bedded her by the end of the week and then dump her. There's nothing you can do about it."

_**  
I'm gon take off tonight (Into the night)  
**_

'_I can't believe he did that to me…IS doing this to me! I can just kill that bastard cousin of mine! And they call me heartless!?'_

_**  
In the night, I hear them talk the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless**_

_**Heartless, heartless, heartless**_

"So Sesshoumaru, did you notice how much your little friend Kagome seemed to be into me?"

**xxx**

'_Why that cocky bastard…'_

_**  
How could you be so heartless?**_

_**Heartless, heartless, heartless**_

"You will not have her Youko, no matter what. Mark my words."

_**  
Oh, how could you be so heartless?**_

**A/N:** Yup, that is the same Youko from YuYu Hakusho and he's the bad guy.

_**Costco's:**_ A wholesale store that requires a yearly membership to enter and buy things from. Things come in huge bulk amounts at this store.

_**Sam's Club:**_ A competitor of Costco; more popular than Costco. A wholesale store that requires a yearly membership to enter and buy things from. Things come in huge bulk amounts at this store.


	5. Last Night

Summary: Sesshoumaru meets Kagome in the park the day after the carwash to talk. Songfic to '_**Last Night' **_by Diddy ft Keyshia Cole.

"print" = Talking

'_italics' =_ Thoughts

_**bold italic =**_ Lyrics

**xxx** = Separates the past from present

Warning: This fic is from Sesshoumaru's POV. He talks to himself a lot in this chapter.

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own anything, so please don't sue.

**Last Night**

'_Here's a fun fact. Did you know that you are ten times more likely to get struck by lightening than win the lottery?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Here's another fun fact. Did you know that men have a better chance of being struck by lightening than women?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Here's yet another fun fact. Did you know that during a storm, you should seek shelter and not stand in the rain, in clear view of lightening, while listening to an electrical device?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Good. Pop quiz time.'_

'_What do you want?'_

'_Then why the hell are you standing outside in the fucking rain, in the open, in a park, listening to that fucking iPod when there's a fucking storm going on around you?!'_

I merely chuckle.

'_My, such language.'_

'_Fuck off Sesshoumaru.'_

'_Are you not my conscience?'_

'_From now on, I don't want to be considered a part of you. You're on your own. We are no longer an "us".'_

'_Good.'_

Looking up, I see Kagome coming towards me from the parking lot where her pink Monte Carlo is. Hn, pink. On a Monte Carlo no less. What an odd girl that Kagome is.

Her hair is down and is being matted to her head by the hard rain, and her shirt is almost transparent from it. Nevertheless, she forgoes an umbrella as she approaches.

_**Last night**_

"Where were you last night?"

_**I couldn't even get an answer.**_

"I called you at least 30 times. Seriously. I thought something had happened to you."

_**Tried to call  
but my pride wouldn't let me dial**_

'_Oh I can't wait to hear what lies you come up with this time.'_

"I apologize. I was busy."

She looks shocked for a moment, but then turns away, heading for the gazebo nearby. Sighing internally, I follow her. She was mad. Kagome Higurashi was mad. At me. This would not bode well for me.

_**And I'm sitting here,  
with this blank expression.**_

"You…were busy. I called you 30 times Sesshoumaru and you never answered because you were busy? What is wrong with you? You never ignore my calls."

_**And the way I feel,  
I wanna curl up like a child.**_

"I do apologize Kagome. It was not a matter that could be helped."

"Your father said you left because you didn't want to watch me talk to Youko. Is that true?"

I nearly choke from the lack of air.

'_I shall kill my father.'_

"No. It is not my concern who you give your affections to. We are only best friends, nothing more."

'_You are screwing up big time.'_

She pulls my iPod away from me and stuffs it in her pocket.

_**I know you can hear me**_

"Are you even listening to me Sesshoumaru! I'm really mad here!"

'_Awl, isn't she just the cutest little thing when she's mad?'_

'_Indeed.'_

'_I'm going to make you tell her.'_

"You are cute when you are mad."

She stops and I nearly slap my hands over my mouth in shock. Almost. I merely turn away and hope that she hadn't heard me.

_**I know you can feel me**_

"No amount of sucking up will save you this time you jerk!"

I roll my eyes.

_**I can't live without you  
God please make me better  
I wish I wasn't the way I am**_

'_Why don't you just tell her and that way, you can end all this Youko business? He'll be gone, you'll get the girl and all will be right in the world. You know you can't live without her.'_

'_Don't you think I want to tell her? I just can't get the words out. I do not wish for her to reject me.'_

'_She won't. Trust me.'_

_**If I told you once, I told you twice,  
you can see it in my eyes.**_

"You know you can always tell me anything. If I make you uncomfortable by talking to your cousin, then I'll stop. Just tell me."

"Why would it make me uncomfortable?"

'_Man you never know when to shut up, do you?'_

_**I'm all cried out,  
with nothing to say.**_

'…'

'_Oh, nothing to say now? Huh?'_

"You're my best friend and I never want to hurt you. You really hurt my feelings last night ignoring me like that."

"My apologies."

_**  
You're everything I wanted to be.  
If you could only see,  
your heart belongs to me.**_

"I love you to death Sesshoumaru…I mean it."

_**  
I love you so much, I'm yearning for your touch.  
Come and set me free  
forever yours I'll be**_

"I mean it. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. I'll always be here for you no matter what. Remember that."

_**  
baby won't you come and take this pain awayyyyy.  
**_

I look in her eyes and see nothing but seriousness.

'_She loves me…'_

I nod.

"I will."

"Jerk."_****_

Last night,

Desperate for conversation, I point out the obvious.

"You're soaked."

She only looks at me and smiles.

"So are you."

_**I couldn't even get an answer.  
Tried to call**_

'_Maybe she thinks you don't like her because you rarely look at her.'_

'_Impossible.'_

_**but my pride wouldn't let me dial.  
And I'm sitting here**_

What can I do? She's clearly interested in someone else. There is nothing that I can do besides let her go.

'_No.'_

'_I have to. I want to see her happy even if it's not with this Sesshoumaru.'_

_**with this blank expression**_

'_Happy? He can not make her happy. That womanizing bastard is trying to use her. And…if you would've told her how you felt a long time ago, none of this would be happening right now.'_

_**  
And the way I feel  
I wanna curl up like a child.  
**_

'_I highly doubt it.'_

'_Inuyasha was right, you are an asswipe.'_

_**  
I need you,**_

"Do you like him?"

_**and you need me.**_

"How can I like him? I just met him."

_**This is so plain to see,**_

"Do you think you like him?"

_**and I will never let you go and,**_

"I don't know yet. He's cute."

_**  
I will always love you so**_

"Cute. Hn."

_**I will...**_

Her face lights as a smile blinds me.

"Hm…are you jealous?"

_**If you could only see**_

"Why would I be jealous of you and he? This Sesshoumaru does not get jealous."

_**your heart belongs to me**_

'_Liar. Remember that time when you--.'_

'_Shut. Up.'_

_**  
I love you so much, I'm yearning for your touch.**_

She looks slightly hurt at my last statement.

"So…what do you think of him Sesshoumaru?"

_**  
Come and set me free**_

"If you wanted to date someone with silver hair and golden eyes…you always had me."

She gasps as a smile blinds me once more. However, I couldn't miss that pretty shade of red that coated her cheeks at my statement.

_**  
forever yours I'll be**_

'_See? She likes us!'_

'_Hn. Since when did we become an "us" again? I thought you wanted to be done with me.'_

_**  
baby won't you come and take this pain awayyyyy.**_

'_Shut up you jerkwad.'__****_

Last night

"Last night Sango came over and we talked more about Prom. She's just as excited as I am."

I merely look at her with a raised eyebrow as she rants on.

'_A-fucking-mazing, don't you think? How can she switch subject so fast like that?'_

'_Indeed. Schizophrenia perhaps.'_

'_No…more like bipolar.'_

'_Perhaps she is experiencing mania from her bipolar disorder.'_

'_But damn if she isn't sexy though.'_

'_Agreed.'_

'_I'd do that bipolar chick of ours.'_

'_Shut up.'_

_**  
I couldn't even get an answer.**_

"But since you didn't answer your phone, I didn't get the chance to ask you."

She suddenly gasps and looks at me with wide doe-like eyes.

'_Oh hell…'_

_**  
Tried to call,  
but my pride wouldn't let me dial.**_

"You're still going with me to prom, right Sesshou? I mean, you're not that mad, are you? Or that jealous?"

_**  
And I'm sitting here,  
with this blank expression.**_

I let my calm façade fall in favor of staring at her in open shock.

"Woman, stop implying that this Sesshoumaru is jealous. I do not get jealous. For that I am tempted to leave you at the altar – the prom."

'_Whoa, what was THAT?! The Altar?! You just slipped up big time and this time I didn't even cause it!_

"You wouldn't dare leave me at the altar; I'd kill you! Our children will not grow up without their father!"

I narrow my eyes in confusion.

_**  
And the way I feel,  
I wanna curl up like a child.**_

"What children? We have no children. You speak of nonsense."

"Well duh, not yet."

She waves me off and smiles.

"So anyway…"

_**Tell me the words to say  
to make you come back**_

'_Well…I guess that got her mind off of being mad at you.'_

'_She needs serious help…and I'm not sure I can sufficiently afford the kind she requires.'_

_**  
And work me like that**_

'_Flash, flash! Lightbulb, idea! Give her some healing of your own.'_

'_Healing of my own?'_

'_When I get that feeling, I need a…sexual…healing.'_

I shake my head to clear the song my conscience is singing.

_**  
And if it matters I'll rather stay home  
with you I'm never alone.**_

"I told Sango that I wanted to stay home and watch some movies with you tonight, but she insisted that we come out to that nightclub with the group. I swear she can be so demanding sometimes. So we're going. I'm going to pick you up around 10pm."

_**  
Don't want to wait till you're gone  
let me be, just don't leave me.**_

'_She thinks Kouga's girlfriend is demanding? Yikes. You know, I'd rather listen to that damn iPod right now than--wait a minute. Did she just say she was picking us up?'_

'_She did.'_

'_In her PINK Monte Carlo? Oh no, hell no.'_

I merely shrug my shoulders and sigh in defeat. Defeat, hn. That wasn't a word I was used to using. Damn her.

"_I will allow this as punishment for not answering her calls last night.__****_

Last night  
I couldn't even get an answer

'_You're punishing us both because you didn't answer the phone! Unfair as hell!'_

_**  
Tried to call  
But my pride wouldn't let me dial**_

'_Calm yourself.'_

'_You and your damn pride is the cause of ME sitting in a PINK car!'_

_**  
And I'm sitting here,  
with this blank expression.**_

I couldn't help it. The irony of the situation was just too funny to resist. It started off as a soft chuckle and then ended up as a full blown laugh. A laugh that didn't go unnoticed by my best friend. She glares at me, but before she can question me, I explain.

"My apologizes Kagome, but you're right. Having this Sesshoumaru in your extremely girly car would suffice as punishment for my ignorance."

_**  
And the way I feel,  
I wanna curl up like a child.  
**_

She only nods and crosses her arms.

"Damn straight."

"I'll be ready to go at 10."_****_

Why don't you pick the phone,  
and dial up my number

I stand and head towards my car, only stopping when she calls my name.

"Sesshou!"

I turn to her.

"And this time, answer the phone when I call!"

I smirk as I hear my phone ringing and look at the screen. It's her, so I touch the screen to answer.

_**  
just call me a baby**_

"I will dear."

I end the call and continue to my car.

_**  
I'm waiting on you.**_


	6. Say SomethingNow

Summary: Kagome shows up at Sesshoumaru's house to pick him up. Unfortunately, his and Kouga's parents are also there to embarrass him Songfic to '_**Say Something**_' by Mariah Carey ft Snoop Dogg.

"print" = Talking

'_italics' =_ Thoughts

_**bold italic =**_ Lyrics

**xxx** = Separates the past from present

Warning: This chapter has A LOT of parental humor from Shiro and Kito.

Contest: Can you point out the three references in here? Hint: One is Family Guy, one is Katt Williams and the last one is the Heineken Beer commercial. Winner gets a K/S one shot written on their choice of theme.

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own anything, so please don't sue.

**Say Something...Now**

Walking down the stairs of my home, I hear my father arguing with Kouga's father. Rolling my eyes, I make my way to the game room where they are currently playing billiards. A game room, hn. Years ago, my father insisted that we have one to increase mine and InuYasha's social behavior.

The result?

I've never used it, InuYasha uses it to make ridiculous bets with his friends and my father can barely stay out of it. Rounding the corner, I walk into the room, seeing them in relaxed clothes…and then her.

_**I'm over here**_

'_What the hell…? It's only 9:30…'_

There sat my best friend on a stool behind them. In her hand sat her pink cell phone, apparently, she was texting.

_**  
Looking at you**_

"Somebody tried to get me to sign up for Twitter. I hate Twitter. Why do you need to know what the hell I'm doing all day?"

My father nods.

"Ooh, you know what really grinds my gears?"

Kagome squeals and shakes her fists in mock excitement.

"Ohhh! He said it!"

I arch my eyebrow as the three of them laugh at their inside joke.

'_How long has she been here? Their ignorance is rubbing off on our future wife.'_

'_Indeed.'_

"I hate when I see that stupid phrase, 'Follow Me on Twitter!' Why the hell would I want to follow someone?"

"Right! And why the hell would I want to twit someone? That doesn't even sound attractive."

The three laugh again.

'_Those three are losing their mind.'_

'_Yeah, but I'd still do that crazy bipolar chick!'_

I watch silently as they banter on. They hadn't even noticed me standing here yet. My father lines up for his shot.

"Facebook is more my thing. Hey, did you get that virtual drink I sent you?"

"Yeah, I got it. Hey…"

The dark haired male turns to Kagome.

"You never accepted my friend request."

My father turns his attention on her as well as she looks up in confusion.

"Friend request Papa Shiro?"

"Yes, we requested you as a friend days ago my dear. You treat your dear old father in law so badly…"

She laughs as he pretends to pout.

"Okay then, I'll accept them both now."

'_Damn I mean to find and delete that page.'_

'_Wait, father in law?'_

'_Pay him no mind.'_

High pitched screams cut through their conversation, bringing everyone to a halt. It must've slipped my mind that my stepmother and Kouga's mother were upstairs touring the newest addition to the house.

"Oh my God, there's so many!"

"I know!"

"I never want to leave!"

"I know!"

"Shiro, what the hell are they up there screaming for now?"

"The wife has a new closet just for her shoes."

"Ah…"

I sweatdrop. They were up there screaming over a closet full of shoes?

_**  
You're over there**_

Caught off guard, Kagome looks up and her eyes land on me. Smiling, she waves.

"Hey Sesshou!"

_**  
Watching me too**_

Both parents turn my way.

"Good evening Kagome."

_**  
Both painting pictures of  
Of how we'll kiss and hug**_

"Maru my boy! Come help me take all of this loser's money in a game!"

"Who you calling a loser dog face?!"

'_Those two need to be separated…'_

"No thank you."

_**  
So what we gonna do**_

I take a seat near the door as I notice Kagome is still watching me.

_**  
(So what ya gonna do? What ya gonna do)**_

'_Damn, if your heart beats any louder, they'll hear it.'_

'_Shut up.'_

_**  
Tell me why we're standing here  
The moment's passion's all so clear**_

'_Doesn't she look tasty?'_

'_Indeed.'_

'_I could just run my tongue between those lips of hers…'_

_**  
You've got my mind blown**_

'_You are a pervert.'_

'_I was talking about the lips on her face. Yeesh, get your mind out the gutter you nasty virgin freak. And…if I'm a pervert, then that makes you one too. I am a part of you.'_

_**  
And baby, I'm ready to go**_

'_Hn.'_

"I bet you fifty bucks that you miss this shot Kito."

Said man looks at my father and then back to the table.

"All these years and you're still a hater?"

Kagome snickers as my father chuckles.

"Your mama's a hater."

Kito laughs and makes the shot.

"Pay me."

"Okay, In US dollars or Yen?"

Kito laughs as Kagome makes her way over to the empty seat next to me.

'_Here comes the bride…all dressed in white…'_

'_Shut up damn you!'_

"Damnit Shiro, you're gonna stop making fun of my mixed heritage!"

"No I'm not."_****_

But uh

Kag turns to me and smiles.

'_This can't be good.'_

_**  
If it's worth your while  
Say something, say something**_

"So, I was texting Sango…"

'_Told you.'_

"And she--hey, how close are you and Youko? You two don't seem very close."

I arch an eyebrow at her.

"And praytell, why does Sango need this information?"

_**  
If it's worth your while  
Say something good to me**_

She looks confused.

"What? She doesn't. Why would she need it? I'm asking for me."

"But you just said that you were texting Sango."

"No I didn't."

_**  
Hey, hey, hey**_

Now my other eyebrow joins the first.

'_Definitely bipolar disorder.'_

_**  
Hey, hey**_

'_Do you think that would transfer over to our kids?'_

'_Possibly.'_

_**  
If it's worth your while  
Do something good to me**_

'_Hn. Oh well. I'd still do our bipolar chick. Definitely worth our while.'__****_

(Let's make it)

"Well?"

"We only speak when it is imperative…which is rare."

"Oh…"

"Shiro baby?!"

My father misses his shot at the sound of my stepmother calling him from upstairs. Kito laughs.

"Yes dear?!"

"I'm going shopping! I need your--"

"Credit card, watch…"

"Bankcard! Where is it?"

"It's down here!"

_**  
Hot as you can stand it**_

Kagome giggles and takes my hand in hers.

'_Why does she keep grabbing my hand as if we are five and about to cross the street?'_

'_She looooovvvveeeeessss us.'_

I cringe at the kissy noises my conscience is making.

'_It's it getting hot in here?'_

_**  
Something like volcanic  
You know it seems organic  
Just like the stars and planets**_

"Your parents are so wonderful together Sesshou. That's gonna be us one day."

I look down at her.

"What, you're going to steal this Sesshoumaru's credit cards to go shopping?"

"Uh…no. You're just going to hand them over."

"Why would I do such a thing?"

"Because I'm your wife. Duh."

_**  
Yeah, we are**_

'_Wait, wait, wait. When did we go from dating to getting married, to already married?'_

'_This girl needs meds. Quickly.'_

'_Dr. Phil…'_

_**  
So what you gonna do**_

"And you can't say no to your wife; the mother of your children."

_**  
(So what ya gonna do? What ya gonna do)**_

My eye twitches as my stepmother walks into the room.

"Great Shiro, where is it?"

"Where is your bankcard?"

She merely shrugs as he pulls out his wallet.

"I think Inu still has it. He wanted new shoes. Ooh…"

I watch as she pulls all the money out of his wallet and tucks it in her purse.

"Never mind, you have cash!"

"Uh, hello?! I thought you wanted my bankcard?!"

"You know…you're right. She does have a credit card machine at the toy party. I should take that too."

She take his card and turns on her heel.

"See ya!"

Kagome and Kouga's father laughs as my father tries to stop his wife.

"Hey! You're not going to leave me with anything?!"

She turns and walks back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Awl, of course not sweetheart. I'm leaving you with my love."

With a chaste kiss, she walks off.

"See ya!"

Kito chases after her.

"Hold on, Izoyai!"_****_

Tell me why we're still in here

'_Say something to her! Tell her how pretty she is!'_

"Kagome, are you ready to go yet?"

'_What a dipshit.'_

She looks at the time on her phone.

"We still have a few minutes. Don't want to get there too early."

She looks at me with big doe eyes.

'_Oh hell…here she goes with those eyes…'_

"Will you dance with me at the club?"

_**  
There's nothing for us to fear**_

_**I could tell with my eyes closed**_

'_I knew it! I freaking knew it!'_

"Perhaps."

_**  
Now baby, I'm ready to go**_

This seems to placate her as Kito walks back in the room smirking.

"Did you get my card back?"

"Hell no, but I got that fifty you owed me."

Brandishing a crisp fifty dollar bill, my father snatches it.

"Gimme this! We need this to buy more liquor…and pizza."

"You still owe me fifty."

"I'll write you a check."

"I don't take checks from you."

"Put it on my tab then."

"Tab? Do I look like a bar to you? Why don't you just get some money out of the safe?"

"I would if I could!"

"What?"

I almost laugh as an embarrassed blush stains my father's cheeks. He looks just like a teen right now.

"I forgot the code…"

Kito sighs while setting up the ball for another game.

"Shit Shiro…"

"This isn't fair! I worked my ass off to get where I am, have this lavish house, multiple cars, take trips around the world…but I can't even order a damn pizza because my wife took away all my money! For a freaking shopping spree at a sex toy party!"

"Don't feel bad, my wife got me too."_****_

But uh

A smile lights my best friend's face as she stands.

_**  
If it's worth your while  
Say something, say something**_

'_Good gracious her skirt is short!'_

'…'

_**  
If it's worth your while  
Say something good to me**_

"Come on Sess, let's get outta here so we can party."

I let her pull my up and out the room.

_**  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey**_

"Hey! Maru!"

_**  
If it's worth your while**_

I look back and see my father poking his head out the door.

_**  
Do something good to me**_

"You'd better not come back here without plans for grandkids with my daughter in law!"

I sweatdrop before I'm pulled out the front door.


	7. Hater

Summary: Sesshoumaru rides with Kagome to go to the Club. Songfic to '_**Hater' **_by The Dream

"print" = Talking

'_italics' =_ Thoughts

_**bold italic =**_ Lyrics

***Random Lyrics from Kagomes's CD or the club***

**xxx** = Separates the past from present

**Warning:** This fic is from Sesshoumaru's POV. He talks to himself a lot in this chapter. Watch out for vulgar language in the songs. Also, watch out for the random lyrics I've thrown in here at the beginning due to Kagome flipping through songs on her mp3 in the car.

**CONTEST:** However, if you can name all the songs, or 5/8 of them, I'll write a one shot just for you, based on a Kag/Sess theme of your choice. First person to hit 5 or more wins. One song is already named for you.

**Last chapter winner**: kashiangel07 from ff dot net

Family Guy Ref = "Ooh, you know what really grinds my gears?" (When Peter got the job down at the News Station for the segment, 'Grinds My Gears')

Katt Williams Ref = "That doesn't even sound attractive." (Katt Williams on the new names for drugs; The Pimp Chronicles)

Heineken Beer Ref = High pitched screams cut through their conversation, bringing everyone to a halt. It must've slipped my mind that my stepmother and Kouga's mother were upstairs touring the newest addition to the house. (The women are screaming at the closet full of shoes while the men are yelling over a closet full of beer)

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own anything, so please don't sue.

**Hater**

I couldn't help but to notice her outfit once again when we got outside. She wore an extremely tight shirt along with the shortest skirt in the history of skirts. And skirts have a LONG history…

'_She has to be doing this on purpose.'_

'_Of course she is. Look at those legs though! I could get used to those long bipolar legs wrapped around us.'_

'_When did we become an us again?'_

'_Why press the issue?'_

I cringe when I see her pink Monte Carlo parked in front of the house. Ah yes, I forgot…it also has pink tint. Oh fucking joy. I'm glad that idiot Inuyasha is nowhere to be found or else pictures of this would be all over Facebook…or he'd Twitter it for sure. I notice my friend pull on her skirt and raise my eyebrow in question.

"Why did you wear the skirt if you have to keep adjusting the length all night? That makes it obvious that it is too short."

"It's not too short! It's supposed to be like that! Shut up! I was just fixing it a little!"

'_Touchy…'_

'_Indeed.'_

'_Touch her…'_

'_I can not be this perverted…'_

'_Yet you are. We are. Look at who our father is!'_

"_Hn."_

She looks at me while unlocking the door. Had I said any of that out loud?

"But you like it right? I mean the whole outfit?"

I roll my eyes to stop from nearly drooling. How the mighty have fallen.

"It is acceptable Kagome. Although I will have to spend my night fending off the perverts that attempt to touch the best friend of this Sesshoumaru."

Out of nowhere, she slides over the hood of the car and hugs me while planting a kiss right near my mouth. I'm so tempted to turn into it, but I feign annoyance instead.

'_You know you like it…'_

"Awl, thanks Sesshou!"

"Yes, now if you are done manhandling and assaulting my person, can we go now?"

"Sure!"

She lets me go and I instantly regret it. Getting in, she wastes no time in flipping through the tracks of her MP3 player hidden in the dash once the car is started.

"I made this mix today."

With one press of the play button, my ears are nearly blown off by her music.

***Blame it on the goose**

**Got you feeling loose**

**Blame it on petron**

'_Does she even drink? Isn't the legal age limit 21?'_

**Got you in the zone**

**Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol**

'_Here's a random thought…let's get drunk one day and see what she's like.'_

'_Take advantage of her? No.'_

'_No, no. Of course not. I just mean…hey, she's bipolar damnit!'_

'_She is not. Keep your thoughts to yourself.'_

'_Killjoy.'_

**Blame it on the a a a a a a alcohol***

"No, not this one."

***Like Tommy Lee and Pamela**

**We fucking on the Camera**

'_Wow…she sure does have a strange taste in music today.'_

'_Tell me about it.'_

**More stamina than animals**

**Gucci is no amateur***

"No, not this one either."

She changes the song again.

*******In the night, I hear them talk the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless**

"No, change the song. I absolutely loathe this song."

**Heartless, heartless, heartless**

She looks at me as if I've lost it.

**How could you be so heartless?**

**Heartless, heartless, heartless**

"Why?"

'_Because he blamed you of being heartless on the night that he wouldn't answer the phone.'_

'_Shut up.'_

"I just do. Can you just respect my wishes for once woman? This Sesshoumaru already let you drive me around in your girlishly pink car."

**  
Oh, how could you be so heartless?***

She laughs and changes the song.

*******If a was your man, I****  
****Hit that shit like A-Rod**

'_Oh yeah! I'd tear it UP!'_

'_When did you become such a filthy entity?'_

'_A filthy what? Are you cussing at me?'_

'…'

**  
****Don't you understand I, I****  
****Trying to be ur favorite artist in ur iPod***

"Oh yeah Sesshou, speaking of iPods…yours is in the glove compartment. You can have it back now."

I glare at her.

"Why thank you, you thief."

She merely smiles and changes the song.

*******I****'m not scared of lions and tigers and bears (Oh my!)****  
****But I'm scared of (loving you)*******

I sigh.

"Look, you can punish me with the car, but I refuse to listen to this song either. Change it or die."

*******I fly like paper get high like planes****  
****If you catch me at the border I got visas in my name**

'_Oh this is the shit right here! All I wanna do is just- -'_

'_SHUT UP! WE DO NOT SING!'_

**  
****If you come around here I'll make em all day****  
****I'll get one done in a second if you wait** *****

"Is there a point to all of these songs being played, or are you just trying to annoy me?"

She feigns innocence.

"Why Sesshoumaru, whatever do you mean? I am shocked and appalled at you!"

I give her a deadpan expression.

"Are you really?"

'_All I wanna do is, bang bang bang bang and a… ching, and take ya money!'_

"Change the damn song woman!"

She laughs and presses the skip button.

*******Baby you my everything**

'_She is…'_

**You all I ever wanted****  
****We can do it real big****  
****Bigger than you ever done it**

'_If you would only move your sluggish feet, she'd be ours! We could be sailing off the coast of some foreign island this summer if you didn't have bricks in your ass.'_

'_How can one have bricks in their ass?'_

'_Shut up jerk! You know what the hell I mean!'_

**  
****You be up on everything****  
****Other hoes ain't never on it****  
****I want this forever, I swear I can spend whatever on it*******

'_You know she's the only one for us!'_

"He's become really popular with this song. I hope they play it tonight in the club."

I merely look out the window. My conscience was really starting to grate my nerves…even if it was right. Maybe if I didn't have such an overactive one, I'd be able to talk to my best friend without pressure. I'd be able to say the words I really mean. That way, Youko wouldn't be standing between us. But then again, it is my fault he had the chance to even slide in on her. What am I doing? When did I became such a scared…

'_Bitch.'_

Yes, bitch. That is what I'm acting like. This is not me.

"Hn."

***Girl I'm in love with you baby**

**And I want you to know**

'_Don't you want her to know?'_

'_Of course I do, but every time I try…I freeze up. I can't shake the feeling of rejection. Not only rejection, but… what happens if we fail as a couple and it ruins our friendship? Who will I have then?'_

'…'

**That I'm hooked on your body**

**And I'm trying to be yours***

Once we arrived at the club, we flashed our IDs and walked inside. Teens were everywhere, but we spotted our friends quickly across the room. Ironically, they were playing one of the songs that Kagome had skipped through in the car.

_**If a was your man, I**__**  
**__**Hit that shit like A-Rod**__**  
**__**Don't you understand I, I**__**  
**__**Trying to be ur favorite artist in ur ipod**_

I watch as Sango talks with Kagome before pulling Kouga off to dance. That's when I feel my best friend's hand in mine.

"C'mon and dance with me Sess."

We go out on the floor and I pull her in front with her back to my chest. This was, afterall, a slow song. My mind couldn't help but to wonder if she was still considering dating…him.

_**  
**__**I know this wasn't planned I**__**  
**__**What I got is love**_

"Are you still enthralled with my nuisance of a cousin?"

She smirks and keeps dancing.

"Enthralled? No, I never was. I am interested in him though…since no one else seems to be interested in me."

"So…you are settling on him?"

_**  
**__**What he got nothing**_

"I'm settling because I'm tired of getting my feelings hurt. At least he cares."

_**  
**__**Take this chance**_

'_This is it. Blow his cover. Tell her about that womanizing bastard.'_

_**  
**__**He ain't nuthin' to lose**_

"He does not care and he never will Kagome. He wants to use you."

She looks up at me in confusion. Her pretty blue eyes were locked on my gold ones, lit with such intensity. I could drown in those things.

_**  
**__**So why you lookin all confused**_

"But you told me he was okay. Why did you lie?"_****_

_**Girls like you**__**  
**__**Turn men like me into haters**__**  
**__**And I must admit it**__**  
**__**Been actin like a hater**_

'_Oh shit…I told you to tell her sooner. Now she's gonna be mad at us…'_

_**  
**__**Tryin to get it**__**  
**__**You got me lookin like a hater**_

"This Sesshoumaru became jealous when I found out about you and he. I did not think you would fall for him. Especially when we…"

She stops and stares at me while a light blush colors my face.

"Go on…"

_**  
**__**Soon as she said she had a man**__**  
**__**I was a hater**_

"We have such a strong bond and to give that up for him…I handled it all wrong. You must not date him."

"Give me the real reason Sesshoumaru."

_**  
**__**As long as I get you**__**  
**__**I'll be a hater**_

We were the only couple standing still on the dance floor while countless other moved about us. She wanted me to say the words no matter what and I was determined to.

_**  
**__**Until you say you love me too**__**  
**__**I'll be a hater**_

"Because I love you. Kagome, I love you and you can not date Youko. Even if you do not return my feelings, I must protect you. You are and always will be my best friend."

_**  
**__**He don't even know**__**  
**__**I'm his hater**_

"Does he even know how you feel about me?"

_**  
**__**How did one look at you overtake the kind heart in me**_

"Yes, that is the reason he approached you."

"Un-fucking-believable."

I can only stare after her as she walks off towards the back of the club. Making my way after her, I notice InuYasha taking pictures from the other side while standing with Bankotsu. What were they doing here? This was 18 and over night. Both were only 17. Nevermind that now, I had to catch up with the woman I loved before I lost her forever.

'_I told you to tell her when he first approached her. Now look at what you've done. You lost her.'_

'_No, I refuse to lose her.'_

Stopping to take a look around, I turn when I feel arms snake around me from behind. This woman had purposely lead me away from the crowd.

"Kagome…"

She smiles and reaches up to kiss me. Her lips are so soft, so tasty against mine. I give in and let her pull me against her body against the wall. Breaking for air, she smiles up at me.

"I've been waiting to hear those words from you for years Sesshoumaru. I love you too."_****_

_**Say you'll leave your man so I**__**  
**__**Can hit that shit like a parked car**_

I had her. I had removed all obstacles between us and claimed her after 4 long years. I had confessed my heart and she hadn't rejected me. Youko would have to take a backseat because she loved me and he would never pry her away from me.

_**  
**__**Money aint a thang I**__**  
**__**get it all with a swipe of the black card**_

She would have whatever she desired from me because she had given me the one thing in life I desired most; her heart.

_**  
**__**Pretty woman get up in this Bentley now**__**  
**__**You be my Julia I'll be ur Richard**_

"Oh Sesshou…"

Her body was ablaze against mine. I could tell she wanted me badly, but were we ready? In a club no less. Feeling her hand reach for my zipper, I let all caution go to the wind. She was mine now.

_**  
**__**Can't wait to pin ur frame on my wall**_

Her slim yet toned legs wrap around my waist as I lift her against the wall. It seemed as if she was trying to absorb me, but I wouldn't deny her.

_**  
**__**I need u in my picture**_

'_Take her! Claim her! Make her ours!'_

_**  
**__**Do anything to get u**_

With one thrust, she was._****_

_**Girls like you**__**  
**__**Turn men like me into haters**_

Our slow dance went on for what seemed like for hours with no one noticing. How ironic since there had to be at least 500 others there with us.

'_He'll never steal her away from us now! No one will!'_

'_No one…'_

"Sesshoumaru…"

The way my name slid off those plus lips of hers drove me on. I pushed deeper and harder until her moans began getting too loud.

_**  
**__**And I must admit it**__**  
**__**Been actin like a hater**_

I could not, would not, risk anyone stopping up. She was mine now. No one would tear us apart.

_**  
**__**Tryin to get it**__**  
**__**You got me lookin like a hater**_

'_MINE!'_

_**  
**__**Soon as she said she had a man**__**  
**__**I was a hater**_

"Damnit Sesshoumaru, are you ignoring me again?! I knew I should've kept your iPod longer!"

I blink and come to focus on her standing in front of me, at the bar. Apparently, I was daydreaming…again.

'_You really need to stop having those types of daydreams in public. Not a good look.'_

_**  
**__**As long as I get you**__**  
**__**I'll be a hater**_

'_I did not tell her?'_

'_No.'_

_**  
**__**Until you say you love me too**__**  
**__**I'll be a hater**_

'_She did not confess to me?'_

'_No.'_

_**  
**__**He don't even know**__**  
**__**I'm his hater**_

'_She is still on terms with my cousin?'_

'_Yes.'_

_**  
**__**How did one look at you overtake the kind heart in me**_

"…_**Fuck…"**_


	8. Love In This ClubTonight

A/N: Ummm…sorry for the 3 year delay lol. It took me so long to write this because I can't stand this song anymore; however, it fits the scene perfectly. The winner from last chapter is psychicblueinudemon. Congratulations!

Summary: After the 'club love' dream, the friends enjoy their night out. Songfic to _**'Love in This Club'**_ by Usher ft Young Jeezy.

"print" = Talking

'_italics' =_ Thoughts

_**bold italic =**_ Lyrics

Warning: This fic is from Sesshoumaru's POV. His conscience loves to call him gay. A LOT. No disrespect meant to anyone. Lots of bad language too.

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own anything, so please don't sue.

**Love in This Club…Tonight**

Sitting at the bar with my best friend, I glance across and see Kagome talking to her friends. Diverting my eyes, my annoying conscience comes into play once more.

'_You're gay, I'm convinced.'_

'_This one is not gay.'_

'_Sesshoumaru Taisho, you are hiding in the closet. Not the regular hallway closet either. I'm talking about the big gay closet with bells, frills and other do-dads with pink walls. Hell you probably listen to 'It's Raining Men' in there on repeat when I'm not paying attention.'_

My eyebrow rises at the vivid description.

'_I mean, what straight male has vivid sexual dreams about a girl that's right in front of him all the time and refuses to tell her, but instead, goes to sit at the bar with a guy? I mean Kouga is a nice looking guy and all, but-'_

'_PAUSE. Did you just refer to Kouga as nice looking? And did you use the term do-dads? Who's the gay one now?'_

'_Hey! You can't turn this around on me! I can only say the things you think! I'm your conscience, remember?!'_

'_Indeed.'_

'_You know what keeps you as a weak human instead of the hot sexual beast you should be?'_

'_Amuse me, please.'_

'_Because you're a pussy.'_

'…'

_**You say you're searching for somebody that will take you out and do you right.**_

_**Well, come here baby and let daddy show you what it feels like.**_

'_Look at her sitting over there looking like the hot little vixen she is. I'd throw her on the bar and screw her bipolar ass to the beat of this song.'_

'_I can not be this perverted…'_

'_Yet you are!_

'_Shut up.'_

I'm faintly aware of my best friend talking to me.

_**You know all you gotta do is tell me what you're sipping on.**_

"Hey Sess, what are you drinking?"

My attention turns to the dark haired male besides me before turning to the bartender.

"Coke…and put all her drinks on my tab as well."

_**And I promise that I'm gonna keep it coming all night long.**_

He looks as I motion to Kagome and then back to me.

"Ok, no problem."

_**Looking in your eyes,**_

_**While you're on the other side**_

Kouga smirks as I lock eyes with Kagome across the bar. Blushing, she soon turns away to go back to her conversation.

"You know, I think it's pretty obvious to everyone that you two are on the cliff of love. Why not just go for it?"

'_See? Even Kouga knows what's best for us and everyone knows he's 2 pepperonis away from being a cheese pizza.'_

My face scrunches up as I try to figure that one out.

'_What?'_

'_What? Remember when he tried to go vegetarian that one week and he ate like 30 cheese pizzas?'_

'_Yes, but what does that have to do with him knowing anything about what's best for me?'_

'_Oh…nothing. I just thought you'd enjoy that insult I came up with.'_

And that was the exact moment that I decided to stop hanging out with Kouga so much. His stupidity was rubbing off on me and that was something I was not willing to tolerate.

_**(And I think that shorty I gotta thing for you)**_

Sighing once again, I find my eyes locked on Kagome's for the hundredth time that night.

_**You're doing it on purpose, wind it and work it.**_

Tossing her hair over her shoulder as she laughs, she bites her lip and lids her eyes at me.

_**I can tell by the way that you're looking at me, girl.**_

'_Yum. Bedroom eyes. The come-here-ther look. Now go-there-ther.'_

'_You, my dumb conscience, are in dire need of a dictionary…or at least Google. It's called come hither.'_

'_Google me bitch!'_

'_Google myself? You are ridiculous as of late.'_

'_And you are a homo as of late.'_

_**I wanna make love in this club.**_

"She hasn't taken her eyes off you since you sat down."

_**In this club**_

"And?"

_**In this club**_

"And…she's giving you the look. You should dance with her."

_**In this club**_

'_The last time we danced, we made love in this club.'_

_**I wanna make love in this club.**_

'_How very cliché. Keep your mouth shut.'_

_**In this club**_

"What look would that be Wolf?"

_**In this club**_

"I like to call it the 'come-here-ther' look."

_**In this club**_

I can't help but to roll my eyes as my inner self cracks up.

"Why are we still friends?"

"Three easy reasons: 1, I throw the best parties; 2, I understand your ice cold attitude; 3, I help torment our younger brothers and 4, my mom's fried chicken."

'_Three reasons huh? How is it that he has a girlfriend and we don't? Does Sango take pity on him for being Special Ed?'_

I can't help but to chuckle out loud and Kouga thinks it's because of him.

_**Listen, if you got some friends rolling with you than baby that's cool.**_

I turn my head to see Kagome still laughing and talking with her friends.

_**You can leave them with my …, let them know that I got you.**_

"I can get her alone for you…if that's what you want."

"Hn. Do what you want Wolf."

_**If you didn't know, you're the only thing that's on my mind.**_

_**'cause the way I'm staring at you got me wanting to give it to you all night.**_

I watch as Kouga goes over and nuzzles Sango's neck, making her giggle. They make their way to the dance floor, leaving Kagome alone with two other friends that head off for the bathroom. My eyes stay on her as she sips her drink, watching the way her long raven hair falls over one side of her face. Stunning.

_**Looking in your eyes**_

'_Okay stalker, now that she's alone, let's go over there.'_

'_Don't rush this one.'_

'_Why you…you just wait until you need me the most!'_

'_Unlikely.'_

_**While you're on the other side**_

_**(I can't take it no more baby I'm coming for you)**_

Removing myself from my stool, I make my way over to my best friend. Taking the seat next to her, she immediately latches onto me.

_**You're doing it on purpose, wind it and work it.**_

"Oh hey Sess, I was wondering when you'd come over. I missed you sweetie."

I can only stare at her in shock as she looks at me in concern.

"What's wrong baby?"

'_I think she needs to see a doctor.'_

'_My thoughts exactly. Let's be her OB/GYN.'_

'_Baka.'_

"Kagome, have you been drinking?"

"Just Ginger Ale."

_**If we close our eyes it could just be me and you**_

She glances across the bar and sighs in relief.

"Great, he's gone."

"Who?"

"That creep that was staring at me. Sorry I had to use you like that."

'_Haha! TOOL!'_

'_Shut up.'_

_**I'm what you want, I'm what you need.**_

"You know, if you really were my girlfriend, we probably wouldn't be here."

'_Was that a step forward? Proud of you!'_

She smirks as she takes a sip of her drink.

"Oh yeah? Then where would we be?"

_**He got to trap, I'll set you free,**_

I shrug nonchalantly while finishing my Coke.

"Wherever."

'_Oh Kami sama! And three steps backwards! Douche!'_

Nevertheless, she smiles at me and my heart flutters. No, maybe it was just the Coke reacting in my system.

_**Sexually, mentally, physically, emotionally,**_

"Will you dance with me Sesshou?"

"_Dance with her, or you're gay.'_

"Come."

'_Even better!'_

I extend my hand to her as I ignore that annoying voice inside my head. Even though I hated dancing, she was my best friend and she deserved this. We move to the floor as Kouga gives me the thumbs up.

_**I'll be like your medicine, you'll take every dose of me.**_

_**It's going down on isle 3, I'll bag you like some groceries.**_

"So Sesshou, how come you're not dating anyone? I've seen your fan club in school."

"Because my focus lies with you. I have to protect you."

A pretty blush appears on her cheeks.

"Besides, you scare off all this Sesshoumaru's potential suitors, not that I mind."

She laughs.

"Hey, I won't let just anyone have my bestfriend."

"The same goes for you."

'_Because I love you.'_

_**And every time you think about it, you're gonna want some more of me.**_

"So if you scare off all the guys and I scare off the girls, we'll both be alone forever."

"We'll never be alone as long as we have each other."

She smiles and the indigestion from the Coke returns once more.

_**About to hit the club make a movie yeah rated R.**_

'_And an HD video camera.'_

'_You know no bounds do you?'_

_**Pull up like a Trap Star. That's if you had...**_

'_Hm? Oh yeah, like a nice C cup…oh wait…those are mounds and you said bounds. No…I don't.'_

_**Have you ever made love to a thug in the club with his sights on, 87 jeans and a fresh pair of Nike's on.**_

As if just remembering something, she looks up at me with her famous doe eyes.

"Hey, my family is out for the weekend. Nightcap at my house?"

_**On the couch, on the table, on the bar, on the floor.**_

'_The hell is a nightcap?'_

'_It's when you-'_

_**You can meet me in the bathroom, you know I'm trained to go.**_

'_Nevermind. No one's home, it must be code for sex.'_

'_It's not sex.'_

'_I heard sex. Hell yeah fucking right let's do this sexcap!'_

'_NIGHTCAP! AND IT IS NOT SEX!'_

_**Might as well give me a kiss, if we keep touching like this**_

"Sesshoumaru?"

I look down at the girl in my arms and realize she's been waiting for an answer.

"Nightcap?"

_**I know you're scared, baby, they don't know what we're doing.**_

"I suppose it couldn't hurt."

_**Let's both get undressed right here, keep it up girl, and, I swear.**_

_**I'm gonna give it to you non-stop.**_

'_Score! Break out the condoms! Magnum if you please cause I'm about to get like the karate kid and wax that bipolar ass!'_

_**And I don't care, who's watching.**_

Despite what my conscience thought, this nightcap would provide a perfect opportunity for me to tell Kagome exactly how I felt. We'd be alone and I'd have her undivided attention. This was perfect. Tonight would be the night and no one would stop me. Nothing could stop me now.

Leaving the club, I let her lead me to her car.

This was it…


End file.
